


She's Pretty

by LadyDi418



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-03-31 22:56:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13985088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDi418/pseuds/LadyDi418
Summary: Half a sentence in Next Season by gondalsqueen inspired this.





	She's Pretty

**Author's Note:**

> Let's pretend that everybody survived and everybody is together because it makes me happy.

Kanan never knew that he could be THIS happy. He also didn't know that Hera could actually get MORE beautiful. She was already the most gorgeous woman in the galaxy, so how was it possible that a baby bump could make her MORE than the most gorgeous woman in the galaxy? It defied logic, but there she was, sitting in the pilot's seat, looking - well, gorgeous. 

Chopper was plugged into a dataport, grumbling to himself about inattentive organics. Kanan was sitting in the copilot's chair, just staring at Hera, his beautiful, green Twi'lek lover, with a dopey grin on his face. 

"Would you like something to eat, Love? I'm gonna get a snack." 

Kanan was out of his chair in a heartbeat. "You sit. I'll get it." He walked toward the galley, spotting Zeb and Ezra playing dejarik (Ezra was losing spectacularly), while Sabine sat sideways in the big chair with a datapad in her lap, probably reading a cheesy romance novel. (The crew learned early on not to tease her. She WAS an explosives expert after all.) 

"What are you smiling about?" Zeb queried.

"Hera wants a snack," was Kanan's answer.

"And that's amusing because....," this from Sabine.

"She's pretty," Kanan answered with a sigh, still with the grin on his face. He continued into the galley. Three pairs of eyes followed him. Zeb grinned, Ezra put his head in his hands, and Sabine shrugged and went back to reading.

"How long is she gonna be pregnant? His head's been in the clouds for weeks," Ezra asked.

"They're not really sure. Twi'lek pregnancies are around seven months, but human pregnancies run for almost ten months. So anywhere from four to seven more months," Sabine replied, without looking up from her datapad. Ezra could only groan. 

Kanan walked back throughout the common room in a happy daze. He didn't say anything as he headed back to the cockpit with Hera's snack. 

"For the love of - please be only four more months," Ezra said, more to himself than anyone else. Now it was Sabine's turn to grin, while Zeb guffawed loudly.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea how long Twi'lek pregnancies last, so I made it up. I got a kick out of imagining Kanan acting like a lovesick dope throughout Hera's entire pregnancy


End file.
